Por favor, sólo espera
by Kiriha-chan
Summary: Él, joven estudiante de preparatoria que podía con una sonrisa conquistar a cualquier compañera. Y ella, profesora, con una dignidad que proteger y con el peor historial de amantes. ¿Acaso habría una oportunidad para ambos? [AU]


**¡Hola! Muy buenas noches/o lo que sea a quienes estén leyendo esta idea ;9**

 **1\. Ya, ya... Sé que debo actualizar muchos de mis fics, lo sé. Pero quería vacaciones *n***

 **2\. Esto es una disculpa para todos por los retrasos, acéptenla~ Onegai~**

 **3\. Esto también es para saber si alguien además de mí recuerda ese fic super genial donde todas las edades estaban invertidas. Se trataba de Amu casada con un Tadase muy malo que la maltrataba de todas las formas posibles y llegaba un Ikuto que aún asiste a la escuela creo. Que era menor que su hermana ya casada y embarazada quien siempre le gritaba por estarse acostando con mujeres mayores que él y mayormente casadas. El punto es que Amu lo llega a ocultar en su casa por un tiempo y este trata de hacerla entrar en razón sobre irse lejos de su esposo y... AHDWIAADML El fic me parecía hermoso, demasiado, pero creo que lo ha eliminado, porque no está entre mis follow ni favourites.**

 **4\. Autora desconocida, si llegas a leer esto debes saber que espero cuelgues nuevamente tu fic, si alguien sabe de ella se lo hace saber. Y si el fic sigue existiendo me lo hace saber con mucha más razón.**

 **5\. Ligero Ooc**

 **6\. Universo Alterno**

 **7\. Rated T**

 **8\. Shugo Chara © PEACH-PIT (#Respect)**

* * *

 **Por favor, sólo espera.  
** **-Único.**

Su mirada azulina estaba distraída en esta ocasión, perdida en el cielo que cambiaba poco a poco de tonos. Algunos pájaras cantando mientras cruzaban el cielo volando o estaban en algún árbol descansando. Sumados a los gritos de algunos jóvenes en los distintos grupos deportivos que habían comenzado hace una media hora.

Él estaría en casa como lo solía hacer antes, cuando recién había entrado a la preparatoria o con alguna chica perdiendo el tiempo. Como lo hacía al principio, cuando pensaba con claridad.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto es un joven que dejaba bastante para envidiar, es más alto que la estatura promedio, sus cabellos son de un azul bastante cautivador además de ser tan lacios que el viento los mecía con facilidad. Ni qué hablar de sus ojos de azul tan profundo que dejan sin aire a la mayoría de sus compañeras. Su cuerpo delgado no va al extremo, por lo que atrae siempre las miradas, ya sea en clase de deporte como cuando está con el uniforme. Y esa ligera tonalidad bronceada le da un toque bastante atractivo… Con sólo dieciséis años de edad sabía –con seguridad- que podría tener a cualquier mujer en su cama. No exactamente para dormir.

—Tsukiyomi-san… vuelva a sus deberes—llamó una mujer al frente de él.

 _Si claro, cualquier mujer._

—Hmp.

Cuando él entró a la preparatoria tenía sólo que percatarse de cómo lo miraban para saber que sería el centro de atención entre el público femenino.

No le sorprendió mucho que una pelirroja muy extravagante se le insinuara. No se molestó mucho en rechazar su propuesta de pasar la noche juntos, como tampoco se molestó en devolverle la llamada después de aquel carnal encuentro.

Los meses siguieron pasando, algunas declaraciones, un par de corazones rotos por su sinceridad y otras jóvenes que sólo buscaban entretenerse una noche. Como esa rubia de cabellos ondulados que se graduó el año anterior, quién le dejó en claro constantemente que sólo pasaban un buen rato. Además de que esta no parecía muy interesada en su género opuesto.

Llegaron pronto las vacaciones, una semana antes de estas estaba por retirarse luego de hacer los deberes de aquel día cuando una compañera lo detuvo. La niña en cuestión estaba en la misma aula y había estado tratando de llamar su atención de formas muy inocentes. Le pedía su cuaderno de apuntes para ponerse al día, le preguntaba sobre algunas ecuaciones que no entendía y le preguntaba por alguna banda que pudiesen tener en común para que le prestase el disco… Era bastante obvio que gustaba de él y buscaba su atención, pues a cualquiera de los problemas anteriores pudo acudir a sus fieles amigas. Quienes –por cierto- siempre festejaban con ella luego de cada pequeño acontecimiento, excepto este último antes de las vacaciones…

—Te ves bastante aburrido hoy…

Sus ojos se pasearon por el rostro de su maestra.

Ella tenía la culpa de todo, si no hubiese estado presente aquel último día de clases tal vez no estaría tan… idiotizado.

—Quien sabe—respondió suspirando.

—Si tan sólo llegaras temprano a mis clases, esto no pasaría.

Guardó silencio y la mayor bufó aun confundida. Ella tenía la razón, era evidente.

Ese día, no había actividades extracurriculares ni deportivas ni culturales.

La mayoría se había escapado de hacer los deberes de limpieza luego de que la jornada acabase. Pero él quiso darse el lujo de quedarse, hasta ahora no se explicaba a ciencia cierta el por qué.

Esa declaración de amor no fue mejor o peor que otra que haya escuchado, mismas mejillas sonrojadas, cabeza agachada, voz chillona por los nervios… Como la niña en cuestión tampoco era peor o mejor que otra que se le haya declarado tuvo la intención de rechazarla de inmediato pero justo pasaban por ahí un par de mujeres.

—Hinamori-sensei… ¿le molesta quedarse conmigo?—preguntó sin levantar la mirada, repitiéndose una y otra vez que NO debía levantar la mirada.

—Por supuesto, no me sobra el tiempo—soltó irónica.

Él sonrió. Eso sólo hacía las cosas más interesantes.

Volviendo al día en cuestión, no pudo rechazarla porque se suponía que ningún alumno estaba a esa hora en los alrededores. Así que las docentes los echaron de inmediato, la diferencia fue que la compañera de Ikuto se fue corriendo después de decirle que esperaría su respuesta. Este se quedó un momento pensando en cómo tal vez esa niña se torturaría por el resto del verano en espera de una respuesta que a él sinceramente no le importaba.

"— _Pero que niño—dijo la más alta—, si no fuera maestra tal vez-"_

"— _¡Nadeshko!—regañó la más baja—. Te va a escuchar"_

"— _Apuesto que él sabe que podría tener a cualquiera."_

"— _No seas ridícula, ese niño es guapo pero no irresistible."_

Para él había sonado como un reto.

Su profesora de literatura no le había parecido tan entretenida antes, tampoco era muy agraciada.

Menuda, petiza, piel clara… Aunque ese color de cabello era bastante particular, junto con los ojos dorados que lo hipnotizaban como si de miel se tratase y el fuera una abeja… _¿Me he dicho abeja?_

Hinamori Amu, no tenía muchos detalles que a él le llamasen la atención, sumando que su humor en clase siempre era el peor. Recordaba que uno de sus compañeros mencionaba que tal vez era falta de sexo, él aseguraba que la mujer era virgen. La falda larga nunca dejaba qué desear a la mayoría y definitivamente prefería la falda más corta de la maestra con la que siempre estaba. Puede que por eso haya ignorado al principio la propuesta de ser irresistible.

Sin embargo, no esperaba encontrársela con un sujeto en un bar. Usando unos jeans ajustados y un top tan amarillento como sus ojos. Estaba seguro que habían dicho que la mujer pasaba los veinticinco, pero aun así él estaba dispuesto a hacerla tocar el cielo las veces que fueran necesarias. Después de verla compartir un beso bastante apasionado con su acompañante comenzó a dudar de que fuese puritana. La idea se borró completamente luego de verla por tercera vez con un tercer sujeto…

No lo tomen por acosador, el sólo estaba ahí para ayudar a su hermana mayor quien era la dueña del dichoso bar. Su esposo y ella tenían ese bar siempre repleto, necesitando siempre de meseros y meseras atractivas. Ikuto no pudo escapar de su mayor, tampoco cuando esta se dio cuenta de que su hermanito parecía tener cierto interés por el cabello rosado. Así que le hizo un "favor", le dio las bebidas que habían ordenado en aquella mesa y él no rechistó cuando tuvo que llevarlas.

Definitivamente la expresión de su profesora era la mejor de todas, no se esperó que esta se pusiera de pie y lo llevara fuera del local. A pesar de su sorpresa no pudo evitar observarle descaradamente la retaguardia por como ella caminaba delante de él. Una vez afuera hasta notó que se había maquillado, lo que parecía no hacer en horario escolar, a pesar de que la mayoría de sus profesoras al menos usaban un labial o delineador.

Tremenda regañada que le hizo cuando ambos estaban afuera, él hasta le hizo una broma sobre su pareja que debía estar esperándola… Pero eso no dejó que la pelirrosada le dijera por qué un chico como él no debía ni siquiera estar en ese tipo de lugares. Para su suerte llegó su hermana mayor a rescatarlo apresuradamente.

"— _Ikuto sólo me ayuda en el negocio, soy su hermana mayor."_

Y luego de las presentaciones ambas mujeres se quedaron conversando, el menor no quiso perderse de ningún detalle. Así que en un gesto cariñoso, como no lo era obviamente, pasó un brazo por los hombros de su hermana y se quedó por el resto de la conversación.

Lo único negativo era que ahora su hermana tenía algo con que molestarlo por el resto de su vida. No es que no estuviese acostumbrado pero escucharla decir que él estaba enamorado de su profesora era ridículo.

— ¡Amu-chan…!—gritó una mujer entrando en el aula donde se encontraban ahora volviendo al presente.

Esta mujer sí que era bellísima, estéticamente era perfecta, su escultural cuerpo siempre era tema de conversación entre los alumnos. Su largo cabello violáceo también era perfecto, no se veía horquillado y parecía ser sedoso al tacto. Los ojos de esta son de una tonalidad más oscura a los de su profesor de literatura, pero qué más da. Fujisaki Nadeshko era una hermosa mujer hecha y derecha, adicionando que las faldas que usaba eran siempre las responsables de los suspiros masculinos.

—Otra vez Tsukiyomi-san… ¿No te habrás enamorado de tu maestra, o sí?—preguntó retóricamente con una sonrisa.

Esta vez él sí levanto el rostro sólo para encontrarse con la estupefacción en la cara de la pelirrosada. Mejillas sonrojadas y boca ligeramente abierta.

—D-Deje de decir tonterías Fujisaki-sensei—regañó poniéndose de pie la menuda.

—Amu-chan, estamos fuera del horario escolar, deja de ser tan formal—dijo con ambas manos en la cintura la más alta para luego mirar al menor—…y tú, Ikuto, fuera, a tu casa, espabila.

—Está bien… Na-desh-ko—soltó divertido guardando sus cosas—, hasta el lunes señoritas—se despidió dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Ambas observaban todo algo sorprendidas, en especial la de cabellos más largos, el chiquillo le parecía algo atrevido. Una vez más pensó que si no fuera su maestra no se molestaría en enrollarse con el menor.

—Ah. Me olvidaba—dijo Ikuto cuando estaba abriendo la puerta del aula—, gracias por tu tiempo, Amu—agregó antes de salir.

Sonrió con satisfacción fuera del salón, sino fuese por esa otra profesora no hubiese podido llamarla por su nombre. No otra vez.

La primera vez que lo hizo fue a mitad de sus vacaciones del año anterior, cuando nuevamente encontró a su maestra en el bar de su hermana. Sólo que ella no estaba en ese lugar que siempre escogía cuando se veía con uno de estos acompañantes. Estaba en la barra mirando aburrida su celular y él no se había atrevido a acercarse… No cuando el día anterior esta misma mujer lo había visto besándose con esa chica a la que debió rechazar.

Seguro que pensaba lo peor de él ahora y suficiente con la reprimenda que recibió de su hermana. Aún le dolía donde lo había golpeado, Utau podía ser bastante violenta en muchas ocasiones.

Pero la señorita pelirrosada parecía querer que le sirvieran otra copa y no había nadie más en la barra. Sus pequeños sobrinos se habían resfriado y su hermana había llamado preocupada a su cuñado, quien cerraría ese día. Él no dudó en decirle que le dejara encargado el bar y se fuera al hospital, la rubia debía estar en una crisis en ese mismo instante. Así que él castaño después de sonreírle tomó su bicicleta y condujo todo lo rápido que le dieron sus piernas hasta el hospital en donde estaban siendo atendidos sus retoños…

Ahora bien, tenía que ser él quien atendiera a los que estaban en la barra. El otro joven que tenía turno se estaba ocupando de sus mesas respectivas así que aunque en ese momento no quería verle la cara no le quedaba otra opción.

"— _Desea algo sen…"_

No obstante, la mirada ambarina que esperaba ver no estaba.

Los ojos que lo miraban estaban hinchados, tenía marcas oscurecidas en el inferior de estos… Pero no eran como las marcas que tenía su hermana cuando lloraba habiéndose delineado los ojos sino como los de su cuñado cuando no dormía lo suficiente.

Esos bonitos ojos que siempre lo habían cautivado cuando brillaban frente a un hombre no eran los que estaban frente a él. Esa hinchazón, más las marcas, más ese feo aspecto que los decoloraba a un tono rojizo lo dejaron anonadado y sin saber qué decirle exactamente.

Se suponía que él estaba acostumbrado a ver a mujeres llorar, su hermana lo hacía todo el tiempo y las chicas a las que rechazaba también así que… _¿Por qué mierda no me muevo?_ Se preguntaba inútilmente una y otra vez qué era lo que había diferente en esa mujer, tal vez difiera en el color de cabello. Nunca había visto a una mujer de cabellos rosados llorar, debía de ser eso. _Eso es lo más estúpido que se me ha podido ocurrir._

Trató de decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca y no sabía qué expresaba su rostro en ese preciso instante. Sólo que ella parecía comenzar a derramar más y más lágrimas con sólo verlo, además de que sus ojos se entrecerraban y sus labios hacían una extraña mueca de desagrado. Una que pensaba que sólo mujeres como su hermana hacían.

"— _¿P-Por qué todosh.. los hombres s-son iguales…?—soltó con amargura—. ¿Por qué lesh… gus ta romper corazones? ¿Eh? ¿Qué somos?"_

¿Qué debía responder? Él la había visto con un hombre diferente todos los días, no sabía a cuál de todos se refería ni mucho menos qué le había pasado… aunque se lo imaginaba. ¿Debía servirle más en su vaso o debía intentar zafarse de su mano sujetándolo fuertemente de la muñeca? La mujer estaba notoriamente borracha y despechada en ese momento. ¿Qué se supone que hacían los esposos dueños del local en situaciones similares? Tal vez debía quitarle su celular y llamar a alguno de sus contactos, ¿y si por casualidad llamaba a un número equivocado? No quería dejarla con alguien que no supiera que la ayudaría.

"— _Sensei… Creo que debería-_

"— _No seas así…—dijo mirándolo—…esa pobre… ni-ña debe estars… llorando de dolor… ¿Por qué teníash que besarlaa…? No te conviertas en uno… de… uno de ellosh…"_

Pensó entonces que su profesora estaba enamorada de él y le había roto el corazón al verlo besarse con aquella chica de su clase. A la que ella vio declarársele.

"— _Sen-"_

"— _Ese idiota… le creí cada una de sus mentiras… Me dijo que si yo empezaba a serle fiel él podría asegurarme felicidad…"_

Lo sabía. Las profesoras sólo se enamoraban de sus alumnos en los sueños de estos.

No recordaba bien cuánto tiempo estuvo escuchándola, pero Kukai lo llamó como cuatro veces en todo ese tiempo. La última llamada fue para decirle que si ya no quedaba nadie podían cerrar y así fue, bueno, casi, porque sólo quedaba su profesora aún contándole sobre su historia.

Al parecer conocía al sujeto desde hace unos meses y ambos habían congeniado bastante, siempre estaba abierta a conocer a distintas personas. Este en particular había llamado su atención y le gustaba bastante, tanto físicamente como su personalidad tan cálida. No era de esa manera para él al fin de cuentas y le hizo creer que ella era la única para él sólo para lograr acostarse con ella. Le gustaría decir que se sorprendió cuando le contó que no era virgen, pero no se fue así.

Esa historia no fue la única esa noche, le contó sobre todos los otros _afortunados_ hombres en su vida debido al estado etílico. Cada uno peor que el anterior, el historial era el devastador definitivamente y se preguntó si él habría sido como esos sujetos con ella… _¿Qué mierda pasa por mi cabeza?_

"— _Creo que mi mala racha se debe a él…"_

Contó sobre el primer hombre de su vida, su tercer novio, el que al parecer sólo quiso llevarla a la cama y luego olvidarse completamente de su existencia. Como a veces se le ocurría hacer él con alguno de sus polvos.

Él se encontraba en uno de los sillones, ella se había sentada justo a su lado. Cuando comenzó a llorar sobre que el hombre de su vida nunca llegaría, que el hombre perfecto era sólo una estúpida idea que a todas las niñas les metían en la cabeza en su época.

"— _Mi onii-san… siempre dijo que mujeriego no cambiaba, sólo descansaba—soltó calmado el peliazulado."_

"— _Hasta tu-"_

"— _Kukai no fue un buen chico antes de casarse con mi hermana… Pero al conocerla, comenzó a descansar…—dijo con una sonrisa—… Tienes razón, el hombre perfecto no existe… Pero seguro que hay alguien dispuesto a cambiar por ti. No necesitas buscarlo tanto, llegará, Amu."_

Afortunadamente la mujer se había alejado de él, porque de no ser así él tal vez habría tomado riendas en el asunto. Riendas que no sabría cómo controlar estando en una etapa con las hormonas tan alborotados. Y a pesar de que las feromonas habían comenzado un efecto en ella porque se veía notoriamente atraída hacia el joven tuvo que recordar su deber y retroceder.

Por el contrario, él prefirió continuar, por lo que después de vacaciones se aseguró de llegar únicamente tarde a su clase de literatura. Hasta llegar al punto de que la maestra tuviera que recurrir a las horas extras de clases luego de cada fin de jornada. Observándola en secreto, analizando cada detalle, descubriendo luego en el bar si su querida profesora volvía a salir con alguien… Esta no se volvía a aparecer por los alrededores.

Se acarició la barbilla divertido, preguntándose cuándo volvería a ver a su maestra por esos lares.

— _Amu-chan… ¿te has sonrojado?_ —preguntó Fujisaki aún desde el interior del aula, él sonrió aún más, cubriéndose la boca para ocultar su boba sonrisa.

— _N-No hables ton-tonterías…—_ dijo nerviosa.

De cualquier modo no se detuvo, procuró ser más atento, preguntándole cosas como qué tal había ido su día y otras trivialidades. También la ayudaba cuando veía que tenía mucho cargando con ella, insistiendo cuando esta se negaba rotundamente. Había una vez intentado acompañarla a la paradero del bus, sin resultados. Odiaba que esta comenzara a mostrarse indiferente, pensó que eso era algo de adultos, de seguro seguiría mostrando esa expresión debido a una decisión madura… _Al demonio._

No obstante, no perdió las esperanzas ni las ganas de seguir tratando de acercarse a su maestra por el resto del segundo año. No la vio por el resto de las vacaciones de invierno, ni al inicio de clases de su último año en la preparatoria y se temió lo peor…

Muy pronto.

La docente saludó a los alumnos de tercer año en la clase de literatura. Les sonrió y ni siquiera reparó en él como alguien distinto, se dio cuenta de que tendría que seguir trabajando en eso. De manera que siguió insistiendo en llegar tarde a su clase, pero esta no le dio más castigos…

Los días continuaron, a ella no parecía importarle más o menos su presencia, parecía que su existencia era irrelevante- Aun así, no se detuvo, continuó y continuó y continuó hasta que llegaron a las finales del primer trimestre. Esa época en la que comenzaban a repartir las hojas sobre los futuros de cada uno, si entrarían a alguna universidad o simplemente postularían a algún tipo de trabajo.

— ¿Ikuto?

Se giró a su derecha encontrándose con los ojos esmeraldas de su mayor, mirándolo divertido. El castaño sentía que había visto esa mirada de perdido antes, cuando tenía la misma edad que su cuñado.

—Disculpa, ¿puedes atender en aquella mesa?—preguntó entregándole una bandeja.

—Hmp.

—Tu hermana quiere que ayude a Tadase con las botellas que acaban de llegar, además siento que ellas vienen por ti—dijo sonriéndole, dando un par de palmadas en su espalda antes de abrir la puerta de la cocina y desaparecer.

Se dirigió a la mesa y atendió al grupo de chicas, quienes obviamente tenían intenciones con él y a pesar de advertirles que era menor de lo que parecía no tomaron eso en cuenta. Le dejaron al final un papel junto a la propina, un papel con cinco direcciones de correo para agregar a su celular al parecer. Como no estaba interesado, arrugo el papel y lo botó a la basura.

Seguro que su _onii-san_ había querido hacerle un favor, pero en ese momento no estaba dispuesto a seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Tenía en mente qué tenía que hacer para ganar el corazón que quería ganar, no quería a nadie más que a esa mujer… Y pronto no habrían barreras, un año más y todos esos muros entre ellos se romperían y él estaría dispuesto a demostrarle que no era igual que todos los hombres que había conocido. _Doy asco._

Volvió a empezar el trimestre pero él dejó de llegar tarde, prestaba atención en clase, sólo la ayudaba en lo necesario. A pesar de que le gustaba saber en dónde estaba en las noches, si seguía llorando o si había encontrado un bar donde se sintiera más cómoda. Quería saber si había encontrado a alguien a quien contarle todo cuando tomaba de más, si esa persona era de su edad.

— ¿Tsukiyomi-san?

Parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirar bien a quien estaba delante de él, sentada en la barra, con una blusa bastante suelta y unos jeans azules. Sonriéndole divertida mientras movía su mano en frente de su rostro, como si tratara de traerlo de vuelta de alguna parte. Aunque este mismo no podía creer que la volvería a ver en ese lugar después de tanto tiempo.

—Sensei… qué sorpresa—dijo dejando un vaso delante de ella—, ¿lo usual?

La pelirrosada asintió mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un par de billetes. Al mismo tiempo el mesero le servía un poco de whisky en su vaso y le agrega dos pares de hielo.

— ¿Por qué decidió volver?—se atrevió a preguntar apoyando su rostro en una de sus manos, ignorando una mesa que debía atender.

—Pues… Tenía ganas de hablar con alguien que me escuchara, mi mejor amiga tiende a reclamarme todo—se quejó tomando de su vaso.

—Deme un minuto—dijo antes de dirigirse a la mesa donde otra vez estaban ese grupo de muchachas molestas—, necesito deshacerme cortésmente de unas señoritas muy… directas.

—Está bien, espero—aceptó jalando una de sus mejillas juguetonamente, él se atrevería a decir que hasta coquetamente.

Después de atender al grupo de chicas y mentirles sobre que estaba pillado con la mujer que lo esperaba en la barra. Ellas nuevamente insistieron en que no les importaba si sólo quería pasar un buen rato cuando estaba aburrido. Riendo se acercó a la barra entretenido y le contó brevemente lo que había pasado antes de llevar las bebidas que habían ordenado.

Sí que se sorprendió cuando la mayor lo tomó de la mano cuando estuvieron de vuelta, preguntándole casi inaudiblemente si quería ayuda. Él se acercó a susurrarle un gracia a su oído y eso fue suficiente al parecer, porque las chicas terminaron y dejaron el monto de lo que debían pagar. No las volvió a ver en toda la noche, así como tampoco veía ningún rastro de haber llorado en los ojos de la señorita Hinamori.

Se sintió a gusto escuchándola hablar sobre su hermana mayor, al parecer esta estaba divorciada y tenía un pequeño de cinco años. Le explico que esa era la razón por la que tal vez inconscientemente buscaba hombres parecidos, siguiendo siempre su ejemplo sin quererlo realmente.

—De verdad tu hermana tiene bastante suerte—admitió con una sonrisa no tan expresiva pero con unos ojos llenos de ilusión.

Eso había dicho después de que le contara que ninguno de los dos tenían estudios superiores, pues había Utau quedado embarazada el mismo año que terminó la preparatoria. Ambos buscaron los medios para poder salir adelante juntos y aunque les fue bastante complicado al principio lograron tener un establecimiento y… Ahora ellos estaban hablando en el lugar que mantenía a un par de gemelas que ahora tenían cuatro años.

—Yo diría que ambos la tienen—aseguró él, sirviéndole un poco más de licor—. Gracias a Utau, Kukai también logró cambiar… Ambos lo hicieron, juntos.

Ella le sonrió enternecida antes de terminarse su cuarto vaso.

La noche seguía y seguía y era hora de cerrar ya, su cuñado lo llamó para comenzar a limpiar el lugar. Pero su _onee-san_ le dio una mano, diciendo que debía de acompañar a la señorita (que desconoció por un momento) que parecía haber bebido de más. El castaño tardó en captar la indirecta pero cuando se dio cuenta asintió efusivamente asegurando que era lo que todo caballero debía hacer.

Así que al fin esta no opuso resistencia.

Era como un sueño, uno muy inocente a decir verdad, uno que no sabía si de veras estaba haciéndose realidad. Caminaban uno al lado del otro, nuevamente ella le hablaba y él la escuchaba, sobre cuando iba ella a la escuela. Había profesores muy estrictos y los conflictos en los que solía meterse y como sus padres siempre la alentaban en cada loca idea.

—Sabes… Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste el año pasado—dijo de repente.

Él la miró solamente.

—Tienes razón… Y quiero agradecerte—declaró deteniéndose delante él—, esta es mi casa así que… Sólo quería que sepas que tenías razón. No necesito buscar más al hombre para mí, llegará en su momento y estaré esperándolo como una niña buena—soltó sinceramente con una sonrisa que él siempre vio en ella cuando le hablaba a una de sus citas.

No puede poner de excusa a la luna, era luna nueva esa noche y no había muchas estrellas por el cielo nublado. Era una noche bastante corriente, con bastante silencio y sin algo que captase la atención de los espectadores. No eran excusas que usarían para dejarse llevar, no estaba pasando ellos por un momento mágico escrito en algún manga _shojo_. Pero había pasado, más del tiempo que a ella le hubiese gustado admitir él la había besado tomando su rostro como tal vez algún hombre lo había hecho ya antes. Se diferenciaba esta ocasión que la persona en cuestión era años menor que ella y tenían una relación que no era ni siquiera amical.

—Espero siga esperando, sensei—dijo antes de darse media vuelta.

Esa noche Ikuto durmió con una sonrisa tonta en rostro, no tuvo ningún tipo de sueño pero ella fue lo primero en lo que pensó al despertar. Porque quería verla, antes de las vacaciones de verano quería volver a verla y sonreírle como ella le había sonreído la noche anterior. Saber qué expresión tendría al verlo en su clase… Para su buena o mala suerte llegó tarde por un problema con un profesor de otro curso.

Justo cuando él quería continuar con las cosas siendo como eran hasta ahora y pasaba eso.

Más, la sorpresa del día no fue esa… Llegó a clases, pidiendo disculpas por la demora y Hinamori-sensei lo dejó pasar con la misma expresión que había puesto a lo largo de ese año escolar. Él dio el tema por terminado, no porque se rendiría sino porque tendría que planear algo más. Y le había costado tanto lo de ayer para que esto lo hiciera venirse abajo emocionalmente… Pero debía ser fuerte.

El timbre de fin de clases sonó, era la hora del almuerzo.

—Tsukiyomi-san—lo llamó la profesora cuando ya todos se retiraban.

Él se giró sobre sus pies acercándose lentamente hasta el escritorio de su profesora.

—Lo espero después de clases para que cumpla con devolverme estos minutos perdidos—dijo sonriendo, mirándolo por un momento.

Caminó divertida hasta la salida antes de que él la detuviera por el brazo.

—Por favor, sólo espera… Amu.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Nota: Para variar, hice un cambio radical en las edades y como mi mala costumbre es trabajar con una Amu virgen y casta pues aquí está.**

 **Pd. Hay un link en mi perfil para que visiten mi nuevo nido de amor -?- Nah. Mucha wea. Es un blog muy bonito y con mucho cariño donde ya están colgadas las actualizaciones que colgaré aquí... Mi hogar: Soy azul, ¿y qué? (Link en el perfi). Están mis proyectos, historias que quizás no he colgado aquí. Visítenme p', no sean malitos T3T. Recién he estado actualizando ese blog para que esté decente xD Así que... ¡Vamo a prostituir la página \ :V /!**


End file.
